Leprechaun
The Leprechauns are small humanoid creatures originating from Irish legend. They're considered a type of Aos Sí - a name used to designate the inhabitants of the sídhe or "fairy hills". Although the name "Aos Sí" is usually associated with the term "Fairy", it includes an incredibly diverse assemblage of magical beings, some of which are not even humanoid. Banshees, Dullahans, Fuathan, and Púcas are also examples of Aos Sí. Folkloric Portrayals The Leprechauns are described as looking like diminutive bearded men and act as shoemakers to the other magical beings. In the original legends, they were exclusively male and most often seen wearing red, rather than today's more popular green. They're also popularly known for their mischievousness, for guarding treasures, and for their love of alcohol, although even inebriation doesn't affect their shoemaking skills. The Leprechaun is described as a solitary being, although some stories may have more than one working together. Capturing a Leprechaun is a difficult task, and ensuring that he doesn't get away or vanish if you look away is even harder. If you do capture a Leprechaun, he may grant you three wishes in exchange for freedom, or offer you his treasure. Being a trickster, however, he can easily fool people. For instance, the Leprechaun typically carries a magical coin with him, which will inevitably return to his pocket after being given as payment. Modern stories typically have it that the Leprechaun owns a cauldron-full of gold which can be found at the end of the rainbow. Outside Ireland, Leprechauns are occasionally equated with similar creatures from other cultures. For instance, German speakers may refer to them as "Kobolds" and Portuguese speakers as "Duendes". Works featuring Leprechauns Literature * The Faery Convention, by Brett Davis * Harry Potter series, by J. K. Rowling Films * Darby O'Gill and the Little People * The Last Leprechaun * Leprechaun * The Luck of the Irish * The Leprechauns' Christmas Gold * The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns * Muppets Most Wanted * Getting Lucky * Finian's Rainbow * Red Clover * The Wearing of the Grin Television * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * DuckTales * Extreme Ghostbusters * The Fairly OddParents * Johnny Bravo * Martin Mystery * New Looney Tunes * Lilly the Witch * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Simpsons * Supernatural * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea * Popeye the Sailor Video Games * Heroes of Might and Magic IV Gallery Leprechaun-ChipNDale.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' Leprechaun (Destination Truth).png|''Destination Truth'' Leprechaun-DuckTales.png|''DuckTales'' Leprechaun-TheGarfieldShow.jpg|''The Garfield Show'' Leprechaun (Leprechaun).png|''Leprechaun'' Leprechaun (Leprechaun Origins).png|''Leprechaun: Origins'' Leprechaun-ScoobyDoo.png|''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' Leprechaun-TheSimpsons.png|''The Simpsons'' Leprechaun-Supernatural.jpg|''Supernatural'' TheLastLeprechaun.jpg|''The Last Leprechaun'' LeprechaunsChristmasGold.png|''The Leprechauns' Christmas Gold'' Leprechaun-VoyageToTheBottomOfTheSea.jpg|''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' Leprechauns-TheMuppets.jpg Leprechaun-ExtremeGhostbusters.png|''Extreme Ghostbusters'' Category:Legendary Creatures Category:European Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Fairies Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Buffy Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:The Faery Convention Universe Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Johnny Bravo Universe Category:Lilly the Witch Universe Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Universe Category:Might and Magic Universe Category:South Park Universe Category:Martin Mystery Universe Category:Supernatural Universe Category:Animated Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Universe Category:American Dad Universe Category:Variable Aggressivity Category:Forest Creatures Category:Wish-Granting Creatures Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Universe Category:The Muppets Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Dan Castellaneta Category:Looney Tunes Universe Category:Warner Bros. Universes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Universe Category:DuckTales Universe Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Ghostbusters Universe